


The Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Condoms, Glory Hole, M/M, Smut, ball slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared knew it was dangerous – but it was an addiction in the simplest sense. From the moment his knees hit the dirty, sticky cement floor to the moment he finished his evening with a few shots of whiskey – it was a high.<br/>So here he was: sitting in the smelly stall on a cracked toilet, hand down the front of his jeans, staring at the hole cut into the wall at his left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPNKinkBingo, square filled: Ball Slapping  
> Also for my dear friend devil-of-mischief on Tumblr.

He shouldn’t be doing this. Jared knew it was dangerous – he could catch something, or be spotted entering, exiting, or _in_ one of these seedy bars. But it was an addiction in the simplest sense.

 

From the moment his knees hit the dirty, sticky cement floor to the moment he finished his evening with a few shots of whiskey – it was a high.

 

So here he was: sitting in the smelly stall on a cracked toilet, hand down the front of his jeans, staring at the hole cut into the wall at his left.

 

Some nights no one came, and Jared was forced to leave unfulfilled, but tonight was not the case.

 

Within half an hour, the door of the stall next to him creaked open and a pair of pale blue jeans appeared in Jared’s view through the hole.

 

Jared held his breath to make sure the man didn’t just wander into the gloryhole stall by accident – listening for the sounds of relief from the next stall. When none came, he grinned, beginning to feel the adrenaline rush through his veins. The feeling only increased when he slipped two fingers through the hole, making a come hither signal with them. He withdrew and waited, chewing his bottom lip.

 

The cock that slipped through the hole caused Jared to forget how to breathe. Jesus, it was perfect: tan and veined, the perfect size to really fill his mouth – and his throat -  followed by balls that Jared simply couldn’t _wait_ to get his hands on. He hit his knees as soon as he could see the tuft of pubic hair against the rim of the hole.

 

Though unsure where to begin, Jared finally decided to run his tongue over the slit, gathering the precome that had gathered. The first taste was heaven. Salty with just the right amount of sweet and the musk – by god that unique male taste was heaven.

 

The groan that echoed through the empty bathroom sounded oddly familiar to Jared, but he ignored the nagging feeling easily when the stranger’s cock twitched against his lips as if begging for entrance.

 

“Fuck – “ He breathed, but silenced himself quickly by dragging his tongue along the throbbing underside. Jared was always careful to not speak; though the risk was minimal, he didn’t want anyone figuring out who he was.

 

He wrapped his lips around the flared tip, giving a hard suck before taking more into his mouth inch by inch until he felt it hit the back of his throat, then drew back and dropped his head down quickly. The stranger punched the wall above his head, making a noise of joy.

 

Jared repeated the motion, letting the stranger’s cock head slip further, gagging him. When the stranger shouted again, he pulled back and smirked, placing a kiss to the tip.

 

He took the cock back into his mouth, letting it lay heavy on his tongue as he reached up, running the tips of his fingers over the stranger’s heavy balls. When he heard no protest, he gripped them lightly, giving a quick tug.

 The stranger groaned, pressing his hips tighter to the wall. Taking this as a good sign, Jared pulled off the cock and moved forward, sucking one of the stranger’s balls into his mouth. He sucked gently, letting his tongue flip over the smooth skin.

 

The stranger grunted, jerking tighter to the wall before grunting, “S—Slap ‘em,”

 

Jared scowled a little – that voice was _so_ familiar. He pushed the thought from his mind though. There was such a low chance that anyone he knew in real life would pick a bar like this – and that was the point of these encounters anyway: anonymity. He pushed the thought away and focused on pleasing his partner for the night.

 

Wrapping his lips around the tip once more and flicking his tongue over it, Jared held the stranger’s balls gently in his left, drawing back and lightly slapping them with his right. He’d never done this before – but experimentation was one of the best things, he thought.

 

“Harder,” The stranger groaned against the wall.

 

Jared did as requested, bobbing his head twice along the shaft before pulling back and swatting the heavy sack in his hand with a little more force. The stranger whimpered, but his cock gave a pleased jerk.

 

“Fuck, perfect…” He panted, and Jared heard a thunk that had to be his head hitting the stall barrier.

 

“Like that baby?” Jared rasped before repeating his actions, bobbing his head quickly along the shaft and swatting the man’s balls. He enjoyed the whimpers coming from the other side of the wall, and liked the bounce and jerk of the sensitive objects in his palm. Curious, he cupped his hand around them, giving a firm tug before slapping again. The man’s cock jumped, a blurt of precome dribbling from his tip onto Jared’s forearm.

 

“Yes, Sir.” The stranger whispered. “More, please, please.”

 

The begging was even better than simple asking – this was the most fun Jared had had in a while. He gave the balls another tug and slap before dropping his head down, allowing himself to gag on the cock as his nose bumped the blonde hairs at it’s base.

 

He pulled back after a moment, breathing hard, and gave another slap. “Wanna fuck me?” Jared wasn’t sure what possessed him to ask – he’d never fucked someone he’d met at a gloryhole – but this cock was too good to pass up.

 

“Jesus… Yes, fuck—“ The stranger’s reply was cut short when Jared’s slapped his balls again.

 

“Do you have a condom?”

 

Instead of a reply, the man moved back, freeing his now reddened balls from Jared’s grip. The cock returned a few moments later, sheathed in a condom.

 

Jared dug in his jeans a moment, thankful he always had lube on him; one never knew when an opportunity would present itself after all, before standing and discarding them. He dropped to his knees and sucked the man’s cock back into his mouth – a little disappointed that he could no longer taste that perfectly flavored precome – while he prepared his hole.

 

He was nowhere near a virgin, but it had been a few weeks since he’d had anything aside from his fingers or vibrator, so this would definitely be a nice stretch.

 

When he was ready, Jared rose, giving the stranger’s cock a few tugs to slick it before turning, bracing himself on the other side of the stall and lining up the tip to his hole before beginning the slow slide down.

 

Both men moaned loudly, Jared finally stifling his cries with his forearm. The man’s cock had been wide for his mouth, but for his ass it was amazing. He’d fucked plenty of guys with big dicks, but this - not even moving this guy filled him in the best of ways, angled just perfectly to nudge his prostate.

 

"Oh fuck - you've got a huge cock..." Jared whined when the stranger's balls were pressed tight against his ass.

 

The man on the other side moaned, pulling out a little before pushing back in. "And you feel like a virgin - wish I could see the look on your face while I fuck that tight ass."

 

Jared moaned into his arm, using his free hand to spread his ass open further. "Maybe I am," he panted, "some closet case looking to pop his cherry on a stranger's big dick."

 

"Fucking hell, better make it good for ya then," the stranger panted before shifting and pulling out only to drive back in hard enough that Jared screamed.

 

The sex was fast and rough. Jared knew he'd be feeling it tomorrow, and would probably have to come up with some story to tell his friends if he ended up limping - a real possibility with how this guy was pounding him - but it would be worth it.

 

The man's hips began to stutter and Jared braced himself, pressing back against the wall in time with the thrusts, his other hand stripping his own cock as quickly as he could manage.

 

They came one after another, the stranger driving deep into Jared one final time before coming silently, save for a few muffled grunts.

 

Jared, on the other hand, shouted a string of curses into his forearm as he came, feeling the throb of the stranger's cock as he emptied his balls into the condom.

 

By the time Jared recovered enough to move, the stranger was pulling out. "Thank you," he managed to whisper, cleaning his hand on toilet paper.

 

"My pleasure baby... I'll be at the bar with a couple shots of whiskey if you wanna make this a first name fuck," The man's voice was thick with exhaustion, giving Jared a little twinge of pride... But he still sounded so _familiar_.

 

Jared didn't respond to the offer - he got requests to remove the anonymous blinds more than once. Only when the stranger exited the bathroom did Jared stand completely and walk out, washing his hands and face before heading to the bar.

 

He ordered his shot, trying to look anywhere but down the polished wood. Curiosity killed the cat, they always said, and if this guy _was_ someone from Jared's real life he probably wouldn't want to know.

 

But, as Jared always responded to the idiom - cats have nine lives for a reason. He tossed back his first shot and looked down the bar, searching for - anything.

 

The two untouched shots were the first clue. Almost every other man at the bar had a beer or an empty shot glass in front of him. The tuft of blonde hair was the second clue. Though hair color meant nothing, it was the same shade, a sort of dirty blonde. When their eyes met, Jared nearly fell off his seat.

 

Mark rose from his stool, grabbing his shots and swaying toward Jared. He was beautiful, as usual - Jared had been nursing a pretty big crush on him since their first scene together.

 

Those same blue jean clad legs he'd seen in the glory hole stretched out on the stool next to him and a shot was pushed his way. "Now I know you're not a virgin."

 

Jared blushed, downing the shot before motioning for another. "And how would you know?" He tried to sound coy, but it came out barely above a squeak.

 

"Because you're you, Jared. If you were a virgin until tonight, then I'm God himself."

 

Jared laughed a little - alcohol always hit him fast. "Did you know it was me?"

 

"I had a suspicion," Mark admitted, "I recognized your swearing."

 

"My swearing?" Their eyes met and Mark shrugged.

 

"So tell me, you could have anyone you wanted – why a gloryhole?"

 

It was Jared’s turn to shrug, looking down at the smooth, shining bar. “Don’t know,” Came his mumbled reply.

 

Mark’s fingers grazed his chin, lifting it so their eyes met. “Yeah you do.”

 

“I just like the risk, I guess… It’s kind of a thrill. You won’t tell anyone right?”

 

“Telling someone would get me in hot water too, Jared. Have you ever met any of the guys before? That you sucked off I mean.”

 

“No,” Jared shook his head rapidly, flushing hot, “Never. Too big of a risk.”

 

“So why me?” Jared shrugged at Mark’s question, smiling sheepishly.

 

“I thought your voice sounded familiar. I was curious if I knew the person but I – I didn’t expect it to be you.”

 

Mark smirked a little. “Fair enough. So what’re your plans for the rest of the night?”

 

“Just go home – sleep… Busy day tomorrow.”

 

“Mm… How about you come to my hotel instead? Lemme fuck you the way I know you really want?”

 

Jared’s heart leapt into his throat, a soft smile presenting itself on his lips. “I would really like that.”

 

Without another word, Mark dropped enough money to cover their drinks and rose, nodding for Jared to follow him outside to his car.

 

Jared followed behind, a dumb smile on his face. He could only _imagine_ what Mark had planned for him back at that hotel.


End file.
